


Another Humanstuck Meuloz!

by LetsGetPeas



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck, Schoolstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsGetPeas/pseuds/LetsGetPeas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurloz is a new student and Meulin introduces herself and realizes he is more mysterious than she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Humanstuck Meuloz!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my very first fanfiction! I hope there aren't too many spelling errors. Tell me how I did in the comments! (Please be nice (=^~^=))

Chapter 1: First Enchounters

Her name is Meulin Leijon. She /really/ likes cats.  
His name is Kurloz Makara. He /really/ likes clowns.

Meulin was at school. It was a Tuesday.

Everyone at her lunchtable was unusually quiet because there was a new student. Meulin decided she would introduce herself to him.

"Hi! My name is Meulin Leijon. What's your name?"

He doesn't say anything. He just gives her this, although very handsome, stupid-looking stare with a tiny smile...she then realized it. His lips were sown shut.

He smiled, the string gently pulling on his lips. Meulin, still shocked she didn't notice sooner, smiled back and extended her hand to shake. He obliged and took her hand only to pull her closer and kiss her. Meulin didn't know what was going on until she felt the neatly sown stitches on her own lips. He pulled away to look at her flushed face. At that exact moment, the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

Meulin walked to class with a small smile on her face. She entered the quaint biology lab only to see the seat next to her which was usually empty, now filled by none other than Kurloz Makara.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it! There will be more chapters and before I get a thousand comments on how they just met...well i guess you'll have to read and find out.


End file.
